


Artwork for "Don't Fear The Reaper" by la_muerta - The Second

by MichelleMisfit



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 03:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13989135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichelleMisfit/pseuds/MichelleMisfit
Summary: So this is a remix of my own fanart, which is a little bit sad, but I got these super cool pens for Christmas, and haven't had a chance to play with them yet and I've been on hold with Ticketmaster for 16 minutes, so I doodled...I was very tempted to use the archive warning of Major Character Death as Magnus is a Major Character, and he is indeed Death, but thought that might put people of... lol





	Artwork for "Don't Fear The Reaper" by la_muerta - The Second

**Author's Note:**

  * For [la_muerta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_muerta/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Artwork for "Don't Fear The Reaper" by la_muerta](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13958271) by [MichelleMisfit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichelleMisfit/pseuds/MichelleMisfit). 
  * Inspired by [Don't Fear The Reaper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13937322) by [la_muerta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_muerta/pseuds/la_muerta). 



Alec couldn't help but notice that Magnus was wearing something entirely different now - something that looked more like the flowing robes he'd been expecting the Grim Reaper to be wearing, open partway to expose almost half his chest, and also made from that strange material that looked like the night sky. Perhaps he changed his clothes to match the customs of whoever he was meeting.

 


End file.
